Ashura, Dragon Master
by Islets of Langerhans
Summary: Ash Ketchum is a Master, But not the way he-or anyone else had imagined.6 years ago, Ash was betrayed. He is now dragged from solitude to face the people he hated more than any of his enemies... His Friends. The way of a wanderer is hard on you ON HIATUS
1. Dragon's  Beggining of Betrayals

Ash Ketchum is a master. But not in the way he-or anyone else had imagined... It happened 6 years ago...

Ash Ketchum is returning home to Pallet Town after losing narrowly to Nando and his Rosrade in the final of the Sinnoh Competition .There all his friends await him...

When Ash arrives home, he meets all his old friends and introduces his new friends. But, he then notices that all 3 Oaks are not there...

He heads over with only Pikachu to the Oak residence. There he finds a horror. Samuel and Gary Oak are unconscious. Daisy Oak is dead...

Ash ran down to his house to tell his friends. They called the police. Ash was arrested for 2 assaults and a murder. He would be taken to court...

At the trial, the remaining Oak's testified for Ash, saying Team Rocket had been the ones to attack them. All of Ash's other friends were for prosecuting him. Ash was found not-guilty.

What more could go wrong? Everything. Everything could go wrong. At least for Ash Ketchum. As usual...

His friends, and his Mom believed he had killed Daisy Oak; all apart from Samuel and Gary Oak. Odd. So, upon realising that Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, and even his MOTHER hated every cell in his body ( and they even disliked the Oak's for standing by Ash) he, along with Gary and the Professor left Pallet Town. Forever.

From their departure from their hometown, they left for the Orange Islands, and to Prof. Ivy and her lab. She welcomed them with open arms.

Prof. Oak studied in secret at her lab, Gary, under the name of Lysander Loryca opened a fossil research and reviving centre. Ash...

Ash began to train. Alone with Pikachu, as all of his other Pokémon had abandoned him, he trained. He caught a female Bagon. Then something odd happened. Ash got a visitor.

Riley came to Valencia Island, bringing with him Ash's final 2 loyal pokemon. Charizard and Gible had run away from Pallet, to find Ash. They had, after many weeks of looking, run into Riley, who was by pure chance taking an egg to Ash- A Riolu.

Ash was delighted. He now had 3 pokemon and an egg. He trained harder than ever before. Soon after, he caught a pokemon unique to the Orange Islands.

**Myzani: The Water/Dragon pokemon. It is rare, and only appears before gifted Dragon Masters. **

Riolu hatched from the egg. She had blood red eyes, and was jet black all over. Then something HUGE happened. Pikachu evolved- NOT into a Raichu...

Into Churapi.

**Churapi: The Electric/Dragon pokemon. The way to obtain this mystical being is unknown, but radiation is considered answer. The last one seen was 5000 years ago. **

In the following 4 years, all of his pokemon evolved into their penultimate forms- He carried a Churapi, Salamance, Charizard, Garchomp, Lucario and a Lyzani,(Myzani's evolution). He became 'Ashura Dragon Master' and was known all over the Archipelago.

Ash was now a dragon master, and an aura guardian. He'd also taught all his pokemon to use aura. Now, thanks to his Lucario, could telepathically communicate with all life forms.

But...life was never perfect...

Ash had a new distrust of people, only communicating with those he knew. he now lived in total isolation- The peak of the now extinct Valencia Volcano. He built a fortress-esque home- 1 way in and out, a narrow steep, winding tunnel. He carved patterns in the tunnel when he got bored.

However, his greatest problem was the feeling of true betrayal. His friends had left him. Alone. His pokemon had left him. Alone. This caused him to turn into a serious, powerful, quiet trainer.

But despite this, Ash and Gary were now almost like brothers. Gary still ran his now very successful and renown fossil centre. Life was, on the whole, quite good. Flying to various labs, mountains and homes every day. Training with his pokemon. This was the new life of Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, Dragon Master.

But it would never last...

It all changed that day...

..._...To be continued..._


	2. Dragon's Centurion

**I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter. But ALL recognisable bits in my stories belong to Pokemon Inc.**

Italics mean that the person is thinking.

It has been 6 years since Daisy Oak was brutally murdered.

" Prof. Ivy. Prof. Ivy? PROF. IVY?" called a now irritated Sam Oak. Abandoning his lab in Pallet Town had caused his Professor status to be stripped from him.

" Yes Sam? I'm in the middle of a paper on the evolution of Kabuto that Gary sent me. So can you be quick."

" The phones been ringing for the last 10 minutes. I looked at the caller ID and it said Cynthia was calling. Should I press the cut button?"

" No Sam, Cynthia did call yesterday saying that she would call me today about something incredibly important. I wonder what she wants?" And with that Ivy got up, and walked over to the phone.

" Hello! This is Ivy at Valencia Island Lab! How may we help you today?"

" Finally! Ivy, where the **HELL **have you been? I've been calling for, like the last ten bloody minutes! "

" Oh Cynthia! I'm so so so so sorry! I didn't hear the phone ringing, I was so into a paper on fossil's a friend sent me that..." Ivy tailed off at the fierce look that could melt an iron bar she received from Cynthia.

" Save it" snapped Cynthia.

_This is not my day _thought Cynthia

"I need the most powerful trainer you have on those little islands. They will be representing the Orange Archipeligo at the upcoming Centurion Competition.

" Well Cynthia you are in luck! I have a perfect person for your Century-Thingy!" Said Ivy

" Well, who is it? I have to do much more important things today! Like train my Bidoof!" groaned Cynthia

_Scrap that last complaint! This isn't my week!_ mind-moaned Cynthia.

" First you must NEVER repeat what i'm about to tell you, to anyone!" said a now unnaturally serious Ivy.

" Okay, I swear by...Arcaeus" replied Cynthia.

" Good, we can move on. ASH!" Ivy yelled the last word very loudly.

In the next room, Ash was sitting talking to Gary and Sam.

( Prof. Oak for the slow)

On hearing Ivy's voice echoing through the lab, he said

" Ivy appears to be needing me. Something about a Competition i'm entered in"

Ash the walked up to the phone, and stood behind Ivy

" Yes?"

" Cynthia, this is Ashura, Dragon Master." Ivy stated proudly

" Who the Hell is he? I have NEVER heard of any Ashura." groaned Cynthia, who's day was now appearing to be the worst she'd had since she'd accidently set Lucien's hair on fire... He'd gone ape-crazy. Flint had proceeded to laugh his head off. Then, to make matters worse, the newly made Elite, Volker walked in... Moving right on.

" You knew me as a 13 year old boy, called Ash Ketchum." monotoned Ash.

" ASH?" Screeched Cynthia

" I see that revelation has not rendered your vital functions unusable" smirked Ash

" You vanished of the face of Pokemon after the Sinnoh Tournament! What happened?"

" I was betrayed. It still hurts after 6 years, but I cope with it better now. But anyway. What is the Tournament you want me to be a rep. in?" asked Ash dully.

" How did you know about the Centurion Tournament?"

" I have...My ways" said Ash quietly

" O-kay then. You should arrive on the 21st of this month, so you can be in time for the opening ceremony in the Century Stadium, where you shall be announced." rattled of Cynthia.

" Joy. Will the Maples and their clique be there?" asked Ash

" Yes, the young one qualified" replied Cynthia

_Somehow..._ Thought Cynthia

" That will be all. May the aura be with you." And with that, Ash severed the connection.

" Is he an Aura Guardian?" Wondered Cynthia " His last comment was... odd." _What have i got into? And more importantly, what have I unleashed?_

In the Lab...

" So. We will leave for Mount Silver in 3 days. Tell the others."

" Who died and made me your personal messaging service?" grumbled Ivy

" Gary is to lazy. He never did the job well. Customer satisfaction is key." explained Ash while he pulled his cloak on.

" Anyway! Make Orange proud Ash!" _I'm just relieved he actually agreed to do this! Otherwise... I think I would of made Gary do it! _

" Oh, I will... They will curse the day Cynthia asked I, Ashura Dragon Master to this Competition..." And just before he left, Ivy caught a glimpse of something that made her blood run cold as the snow on Mount Coronet. Ash's cruel smirk. Then, Ash swept out of the lab, and the last things she heard of him for 2 days and nights was a screeching of a Dragon pokemon, and his voice, saying

" Go. Now"

...To be continued...

Thank you 4 reading this! R&R please!

I know this would never happen in the anime, but hey, that's what fanfiction is 4 righty! Hope you liked it!

Aerodactyl Fire will use any flames to expand her flame breathing powers! Constructive advice is welcomed!


	3. Dragon's Wings

Everything recognisable belongs to Pokemon inc.

The day after that rather... eventful phone conversation with Cynthia, our hero's were all packed and in most cases raring to go.

" Ash. How are we gonna get there? Charizard can't fly that many, and we are all terrified of Salamance..." trembled Sam

" And why are you all scared of my lovely Salamance? Oh yes, last Halloween I refused to give you sweets, so being the lovely people you are, egged my house, yet you failed to realise, Salamance was sleeping in front of it..." Ash trailed off, glaring at the 3 people.

" But, I will fly with Churapi ( yes he can fly with Ash) and you will ride Charizard until we reach midland rock, where I will ride Garchomp with Lucario, while you all get the exotic, exiting pleasure of riding Salamance. She will enjoy having you aboard immensely!"

*Universal Groans can be heard*

"SHUT IT AND MOVE" screeched Ivy

" Your Nidoking did teach her screech then" Ash stage whispered to Gary

" Enough! Move out gentlemen!"

So our hero's mount the dragons, and following Ash on Churapi, they fly north towards mount Silver, and the Centurion Competition...

**SCENE BLIMP **

A man sat in a dark room, that was many miles under the ground.

He stared at the man in the Team Rocket uniform that had just brought him the weekly report.

" That is all. Out." said the man shortly

The grunt fled in utter terror.

The man turned around. His face and neck had raised scats on them, and he had a digital left eye. His right ear was missing.

" You will pay Ashura for what you did to Team Rocket" cackled Archer. " You will pay for killing Boss Giovanni and Arianna..."

Sorry About the really short chapter, but I had to emphasize the ending.

I might have the next Chapter up tonight, but I will upload definatly next Friday. I have to much work ro do in the week. And my Biology teacher enjoys torturing us with work...


	4. Dragon's Landing

I don't own anything created by Pokemon Inc., and I own the Ashura Dragon Master ideas ( plot, team ideas etc). I DON'T own ANYTHING that the executive of the company of Pokemon has patented, or released since they opened their doors. ( I'm just getting all the disclaimers straight y'know)

Many trainers of different ages, regions and types ( Ace, Lass etc) were gathered in Centurion Park. Then, a huge... thing, no two huge things with wings blocked out the sun, casting the lush park into a dark shadow. Then, two screeching cries were heard, and every person, or pokemon ran, fearing for their very lives. The two 'things' landed on the grass, and let off another screeching noise.

Of course, it was not two out-of-control legendry Pokemon, or two aliens preparing for world domination.

It was Ash, Ivy and the two Oaks. On Salamance and Garchomp.

" Remind me, why did you have to scare all life away before landing?" asked Ivy, slightly annoyed.

" Obviously, I don't want to land in a landing zone ( where you land you flying Pokemon, like you would helicopters), because i'd be seen, so scaring everyone away then landing ensured we arrived with our identities unknown, ensuring no one knows of a hooded trainer entering this tournament, and thus, no one shall be able to develop a strategy against me." Ash said, looking at the trio like it was the most obvious thing since the label on the back of peanuts ' May Contain Nuts'

FACEPALM/SWEATDROP MOMENT

"Anyway, i'm going to register" Ash said, and marched the four over to the register stand, staffed by... A _BLUE _haired nurse joy.

" I'm the Orange representative." Ash monotoned

" Yes, Hello! It's such a pleasure! What is your name?" said the excitable Nurse.

" His name is Ashura Ketchum." cut in Ivy

" Well good luck! Have a good time" chimed the Nurse, and the group left, and by the time they were in a quiet place Ash was about to explode.

" Why The HELL did you give that blue-bimbo my name!" he raged

" It is illegal to enter under another name" explained Ivy

" Oh"

" Yes Oh. And, if you are interested, we need to be at the stadium in... five minutes" supplied Ivy

" Shit! Come on!" and with that, our group of heroes set out to the Centurion Stadium, and the announcement of Ashura, Dragon Masters lifetime- His revilement to the world that he is alive, and is a master- But not in the way any one had thought he would be...

To be Continued soon...


	5. Dragon's Unfurled Identity

Everything recognisable belongs to Pokemon Inc.

Five minutes after Ash realised he was supposed to be at the stadium, our heroes are leaning against the barrier, absolutely smashed.

" Right, you three go off and enjoy yourselves like boys do, but DO NOT a) battle any one, or you will scar them for life both physically and mentally b) Do Not talk to any member of an organisation, like the elites, the gym leaders, or team what-ever-is-wreaking-the-most-havoc-at-this-time c) Try to keep out of my way. Got all that boys" ranted Ivy

"Yes MAM" they all saluted and she walked away, sighing, but she heard in the background

" Which rule should we break first?"

She did not bother to interfere.

After wandering around for a short time, she ran into - and a bunch of kids.

" Why Hello Ivy! I haven't seen you in a while! How long's it been?" Rowan asked.

" I've been well Isaac. And who are the kids? I recognise Brock and Misty, but the others?" replied Ivy. When she said Brock and Misty's names, her voice took on a tone of distaste.

At this point, Brock curled up into a fetal position, and purple hazes surrounded him.

" What is the matter with him?" asked Dawn

" I shot him down rather harshly when he asked me out" Ivy said. And she shut her mouth on the subject, so Dawn wisely gave up that line of conversation.

" Anyway, I think you wanted to know who these children are Ivy!" Rowan interrupted, before the mood could get much worse "The young man here is Max Maple- He is entering in the tournament! Then there is his sister, May Maple, who is a contest-er. Then there is Dawn Cadela, another Contest-er. Finally there is Tracy Sketchitt, a Pokemon watcher, and Angie Opacare-Rogasti, a trainee breeder. " Rowan rattled off.

"Charmed" Ivy drawled. " Have you seen a young man with shoulder length black hair, who is tall, has six poke balls, a hat with spiky feathers in it, and a cloak with an emblem on the back? Oh, and he will have a blade of some description on his person."

" Well, there is someone like that over there" replied Brock "He looks quite fearsome actually. "

" I can't see anyone like what I described" snapped Ivy 

_I REALLY do not like these people! They betrayed Ash! They actually thought he could kill someone! I mean, he could easily kill anyone now, but then he was twelve bloody years old? Are they challenged in the intelligence part of cell functions? Don't these people have any logic, common sense or even a moral compass? They should all be condemned to eternity as Magikarp! What was Arcaeus thinking when he made them into humans? _ Ivy raged inside her head.

" I'm talking about the guy who is talking to Lance and Karen" patiently replied Brock.

" SHIT! I told him not to talk to any elite! What is he doing?" screeched Ivy.

" I think someone's Nidoking taught her screech!" stage whispered Max to Misty.

" Shut it snotty twerp!" Ivy roared

" And where are his sidekicks? Where's the old man and egoistical teen?" asked Ivy

" The `sidekicks` are right behind you" answered a hooded figure ( who we know to be Gary, but he had to be hooded to avoid being recognised by the idiots).

" What do you think you are playing at Mr. Ego?" said Ivy " He'll battle Lance, and, and, and"

At this point the other figure interrupted her

" He is just taking about how to control his more... over-zealous pokemon" replied the old-man in a cloak (aka Oak)

BING BONG BING BONG BING BONG BING BONG

ATTENTION ALL ATTENDANTS! THE OPENING CEREMONY WILL COMMENCE IN 3 MINUITES. PLEASE SIT DOWN.

BING BING BING

And with that, the tannoy shut up.

" Thank god! He will not have time to kill anybody! Now I won't have to testify for him! Move, little men!" And with that the 3-some dashed off to an unknown location.

" Is she always like that? Max asked Misty

" No, I think she is very nervous. Wonder why?" she replied

(Of course, we know why, it has everything to do with a certain dragon master * WINK WINK WINKETY WINK*)

Meanwhile, the opening ceremony has started

" Hello ladies and gentlemen! I am Cynthia Shirona, and I am the Sinnoh Champion! As I know from previous experience that trainers hate long speeches, i'll just go to announcing each regions representatives.

The reps for the Kanto region! Lance Wasuki and Sabrina Phycologna! * CHEERING FOR THE 2 ELITIST GYM FACTIONISTS*

The reps for the Johto region! Silver Giovanni and Kotone Storm! * LOUD CHEERING FOR THE LEGUE CHAMPION KOTONE*

The reps for the Hoenn region! Brandon Weis and Wallace Surfura! * SCREAMING FOR CHAMPION WALLACE*

The reps for the Sinnoh region! Flint Okahra and Volkner Statik! * CHEERS FOR THE PAIR OF BLOOD BROTHERS*

And, finally, the sole rep for the Orange Archipeligo! The King of Valencia Island! The one and only, Ashura Ketchum, Dragon Master! * SHOCKED GASPS, THEN CHEERS*

But none appeared. The other elites had walked out of the back of the stage when their names were called. But Ash did not. Then a cloaked man stood from the 3rd row back, and glided towards the stage.

" Who are you?"

" What do you want?"

All the elites were clamouring for an answer.

"I am Ashura. Ashura, Dragon Master. An I challenge 2 of you to a 2 pokemon on 2 pokemon battle. Choose wisely Elites...You wouldn't want to lose..."

SO sorry i haven't updated in ages, but i had 4 tests to revise for, and I was on holiday in Berlin until yesterday at 10:00 pm, so cut me some slack! I love hearing your reviews, and remember, any flames will fuel Aerodactyl Fires' raging inferno! You have been warned!


	6. Dragon's Challenge

I own nothing by Pokemon Inc.

" Choose wisely Elites. You would not want to lose..." Ash said

" We'll do it! Me and Volk!" Yelled Flint.

" When did I agree to this?" Volkner asked " I am neutral!"

" Please? I'll not threaten you for a month!" Flint begged him.

" Fine.." Volkner sighed.

" Good. Now, who will referee? I have a friend who would. Shall I call him up?" Ash asked.

" Yes, that would be good." Cynthia replied. _What have I unleashed?_ She thought to herself in worry.

" Samuel." Was all Ash said. And Prof. Oak walked down the aisle, hood down, to gasps in the audience.

" This 2 on 2 battle between Ashura of Valencia Island and Flint and Volkner on Sunyshore City will now begin! Send out your Pokemon!" Oak recited the old opening phrase.

" Go! Burn them Infernape!" Flint yelled.

" Now, my shining shocking star! Luxray!" Volkner called.

" Now, my Dragons! Rise from the earth! Garchomp and Salamance! I need your assistance!" Ash called out. And his dragons rose.

The entire crowd cowered from the pair of dragons.

" Let the battle begin!" Oak shouted over the cries of shock.

" Let's beat him fast! He would not be here if he was crap! Told Volkner to his best friend. Who, unusually listened to him.

" Infernape! Use flare blitz on Garchomp!"

" Luxray! Use thunder fang on Salamance!"

" Fly dodge." Ash monotoned. And the dragons moved out of the oncoming attacks way.

" Now. Use Draco Meteor, both of you."

The light turned blue, and massive rocks rained down on them

"Protect" Screamed Flint. Then, the unheard of occurred. The meteors broke the shield. Silence reigned.

Infernape stood up, and looked hurt, but okay overall.

" Now, finish them off with hyper beams!" Ash yelled in glee.

And, there was a huge bang, and when the dust and smoke cleared there were 2 swirly eyed pokemon on the ground. The 2 trainers looked at them in shock, returned them, then walked over to Ash.

" That was a good battle. Thank you for showing us you prowess. We'll improve from it." Volkner said, with a real smile on his face. Flint just nodded.

"Thank you. I will now retire, as I have no business with those who betrayed me." Ash said, and he beckoned to Oak, and the still unknown cloaked man, and they walked out of the stadium, not looking back once.

" Ivy. Does he really hate us that much?" May asked.

" Yes. You were cruel to him." She snapped back.

" Why did you not tell me where my baby was? Delia asked.

" He hates you. He knows you betrayed him, and you hated him even when he was prove innocent."

And Ivy too stalked out of the arena, and the steam coming out her ears was noticeable.

And all that was left were crying children. And you know what?

_They deserve it._

Sorry I did not update for like ever, but I had to update all my other stories. Check them out is you like Harry Potter. Or even if you don't!

Aerodactyl Fire will think you rock if you do!


End file.
